


Tune Up

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 2woon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: The lawyer and the mechanic - you'd think they mix like oil and water.But not these two.





	Tune Up

Youngwoon was elbow deep in a car engine, grumbling at the ratchet that wasn't bothering to catch and he kept rapping his already split knuckles on a piece of metal, cursing each time the pain shot through his fingers. Finally the ratchet took pity on him and caught so he was able to loosen the bolt that he needed to get off. Arching his back a little, he sighed as the muscles relaxed a little, and he was back at work, absently humming along to the radio that played, the grease staining his hands and getting under his nails, and he lamented the rips in his skin for a moment. Not only did it hurt like hell when grease or coolant splattered onto them, but since they were right on his knuckles, he wouldn't risk infection by shoving them deep inside his boyfriend like he really wanted to. He smirked a little to himself.

He and Jongwoon had been together for years after having met at training camp and serving their duty together. People had only seen fast friends that had a severe tendency to insult the hell out of each other, but there was something else between them, something that had swirled when he caught Jongwoon shamelessly checking out his ass and he had returned the favor by letting his eyes trail leisurely down until he saw the massive dick hanging there.

"Jesus Christ, can you even have sex?"

Jongwoon had snorted. "It's called foreplay idiot, you ever hear of it? Or do you just go for in and out like the pig you are?"

Since that conversation, they had been furtive handjob buddies, and as soon as they were out of the service, Jongwoon had immediately taken him out for coffee.

Coffee lead to dinner and drinks and they slept together since the next night, both of them knowing exactly what they wanted. They had their normal fights, but making up wasn't a problem, and Youngwoon knew when to cut his losses and ask for forgiveness first (often along with a flower, because Jongwoon loved sunflowers but would never admit it) and things were back to normal. Jongwoon had been working late because of cases that were pending, and Youngwoon pondered getting his boyfriend dinner before he went out with the guys to the bar.

Over the sound of the garage and the music, he heard Siwon call out a greeting to a new customer. Looking over his shoulder, he had to remind his fingers to work properly and to not drop the tools in his hands and to force his tongue to stay in his mouth. Jongwoon was standing there, next to his fancy car, his keys in hand, the charcoal gray suit Youngwoon loved tailored to perfection and emphasizing the lean frame.

Youngwoon tried to refrain from smirking as Jongwoon chatted with Siwon as the younger got his information down and it was unlikely that the other man recognized the address from Youngwoon's personal information stuck to the wall of the office.

"Ah, if it's all right, I think I'll go to Youngwoon-ssi, since he knows about this issue,” he heard, and his head tilted a little. Jongwoon was almost blatantly staring at his ass again, and he smirked.

Siwon blinked a couple of times. "Y-Youngwoon?" he repeated, his eyebrows going up towards his hairline as the well dressed man passed by.

Youngwoon had already placed the tools in a safe spot and was wiping the grease from his fingers, anticipating just taking the keys from his boyfriend. He didn't expect the surprising strength that pinned him against the car and the questing tongue that was in his mouth, and all he could do was moan appreciatively, because __damn__ did Jongwoon know how to use his tongue. He wanted to haul the other man closer by the lapels and wrinkle the suit and muss the perfect hair just _anything_ other than just having to passively rest his wrists on Jongwoon's shoulders because his hands still had grease all over them. Grease was __hell__ to clean off of anything, but he managed to pull Jongwoon closer by tightening his arms slightly, trying to remember where all of the recent stains were. Jongwoon's small fingers were curling into his pockets and they were both smiling into the kiss.

"Hi," Jongwoon finally said when they broke apart for air. His voice was sultry and slow and it turned Youngwoon on like nothing else.

"Hi yourself. What brings you by?"

Jongwoon jingled his keys. "The brakes went really soft all of a sudden, I think one of the lines is out, thanks to that fucking construction that I had to go through this morning."

Youngwoon rolled his eyes in sympathy. He took a different route to work, but he knew of the construction area. "All right, I'll have a look at it. Need me to drive you back to work?"

Jongwoon shook his head. "Minjun followed me here, we're on our way to court."

Youngwoon groaned a bit in the back of his throat as he caught the cologne Jongwoon had sprayed on in the morning. "You'd best get going then. Preferably before I send you into court with a greasy handprint on your ass, because I know how much it takes to get one of your suits cleaned."

Jongwoon laughed in his face and dropped the keys into his pocket. "Be sure to pick me up from work, Youngwoonie. I _will_ be done at five today."

And with a soft, lingering kiss, he was back out of the garage, leaving his boyfriend staring shamelessly after him, knowing he was foolishly in love, and his coworkers boiling with questions.

–

He had been teased mercilessly for the rest of the time, but he didn't detect any true derision in the teasing, and he handled it well, fixing the one brake line that was out quickly on Jongwoon's car, and finishing up his other projects or getting as much done as he could.

"Kangin hyung, you're still coming out to the bar tonight right?" Donghee asked, the heavy set man scrubbing well under his fingernails.

Youngwoon nodded. It had been a while for all of them to head out to the bar, but with their last major project recently finished, they all felt like celebrating, and a night out at the bar was the perfect solution, especially with the weekend coming up.

"Is your boyfriend coming?"

"He might. Fucker is notoriously mercurial,” Youngwoon replied.

"All right, we'll see you there!" Donghee called. Youngwoon slid into the padded leather seat of Jongwoon's expensive toy, and the mechanic thrilled at having the engine humming happily and the wind sailing in through the open windows, his fingers tapping happily along to the music.

He slid into the assigned parking space with ease, and sent a text to his boyfriend that he was there and waiting on him. Jongwoon was out the door no more than five minutes later, only his briefcase in hand. They were back on the road with a short greeting passed between them, but Youngwoon smiled as Jongwoon's small fingers threaded themselves into his larger hand, and his thumb rubbed absently at the soft skin.

"Want to go to the bar with me tonight?" he offered as Jongwoon unlocked the door to their apartment.

Jongwoon shrugged. "Sure, I'll probably need to head into the office for a few hours this weekend, but I can do that anytime."

They cleaned up, Youngwoon taking extra time in the shower to scrub the last of the grease off of his fingers and made sure to leave some time for the lotion to soak into the dry skin of his hands before he bothered to put more than a pair of boxers on. Jongwoon was leaning forward towards the mirror, the expensive black jeans clinging to his ass and thighs, and Youngwoon stared at the skin above the waistband of the jeans, reminding himself that all of it was his.

When Jongwoon came out of the bathroom with a thin rim of eyeliner on, they almost didn't even make it out of the apartment. If the smirk was anything to judge by, Jongwoon knew exactly what he was thinking. Once they did finally get out of the apartment, the bar was loud and noisy, many signs out front proclaiming that signups were open for the karaoke tournament being held that night.

They found his coworkers easily, Youngwoon grabbing an extra chair for Jongwoon. He actually managed to formally introduce Jongwoon to his coworkers, and they all relaxed into easy banter, oddly centering around how he and Jongwoon had met.

"Well, do you want the story we tell everyone about how we met, or do you want the actual story?" Youngwoon asked, completely deadpan as he took a drink of his beer.

"What's the story that you tell everyone?" Siwon asked, a little suspiciously.

"We met at training camp," he and Jongwoon chorused.

After a moment of silence, Donghee raised an eyebrow. "What's the actual story?"

"We met at training camp," Youngwoon repeated, his lips twitching. "We met, insulted each other for a while and became friends. He checked out my ass and I complimented his dick."

Jongwoon snorted for a second before bursting out laughing. "You're still such a fucking pig, Youngwoon."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ fucking pig." He caught his boyfriend's gaze on the signup table and nudged his shoulder. "Go sign up, you know you want to."

Jongwoon shrugged back. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Youngwoon snorted into his beer. "Oh it's so not going to be fair for everyone else," he muttered into the bottle.

When the contest started, Jongwoon switched to water and was humming under his breath to warm his vocal chords up. When his named was called, Youngwoon knew that the show had really started, and as Jongwoon began to sing with that velvet voice of his, he enjoyed the open, gaping mouths of his coworkers.

–

"Fuck, you're heavy."

"You never complain when I'm on top of you," Youngwoon said, slurring his words just a little.

"No, just when you're digging into my damn shoulder."

"You were really hot tonight, Jongie. You had to wear those damn jeans and your gray suit didn't you? You know they drive me nuts and your voice and the way you pinned me against that car this afternoon and us in bed is all I've been able to think about for __hours__ and..."

Jongwoon cut him off with a kiss, pressing him backwards into their bedroom, nimble fingers already at work on buttons and Youngwoon groaned as he found himself already on the bed and naked, Jongwoon shedding his boxer-briefs before sliding into bed as well. They leisurely kissed as their hands roamed over the others' body, legs tangling and hips starting to push, both of them seeking friction. He was the first to moan as Jongwoon wrapped a hand around his dick and gave it a slow pump, and he wanted to melt into the bed as his boyfriend stretched him slowly, lips following fingers, and he basked in the attention.

Jongwoon worked him on four fingers, and he loved the feeling of being filled up with that huge dick, smiling as Jongwoon finally started to move. The heat in his body suddenly spiked and he was almost screaming, Jongwoon's musical moans joining his and the teeth on his neck worked more out of him, his short nails scraping down Jongwoon's back as his eyes rolled up in his head and he felt the friction on his dick as Jongwoon jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

Grabbing a handful of Jongwoon's ass, Youngwoon pulled him even closer as he came, his orgasmic shout muffled by the skin of Jongwoon's shoulder, and Jongwoon couldn't hold on any longer.

They cleaned each other up with the items that had permanent residence on the nightstand, then came together in the middle of their bed for a post coital cuddle, Youngwoon curling around Jongwoon's smaller body under the covers.

"We should do that more often," he finally commented.

"Hmm?"

"Show up at work and pin each other to the nearest surface. I think that's the hardest I've came in a while."

Jongwoon snorted a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Your office has a lock on it, right?"

"Of course it does, Youngwoonie. Just bring lube, because I'm not walking into court with an erection."

He hummed happily and dropped off to sleep.


End file.
